


my hero

by gingergenower



Series: superfriends [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Missing Scene, Post 2x17, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Winn comes home late, and Lyra's on his couch.





	

Lyra’s already curled up on his couch, blanket tucked under her chin. The tv’s humming, lamps on, but with closed eyes and slow breathing she might be asleep.

Winn turns the tv off, kicking his shoes aside and draping his jacket over the nearest chair. Yawning and sitting at the other end of the couch, he smiles at the grabbing hand she holds out to him and takes it, pulling her across. 

Ever since he forgave her, ever since he wasn’t a mark and she wasn’t trying to be anything except herself, she touches him differently. She threads her fingers through his but doesn’t launch herself on him in public. They’re having less sex, but now she murmurs his name and holds his gaze and goes slow, drawing it out. He comes back from work and she’s waiting for him.

She huddles into his side, face buried in his neck. He feels her lips curve up into a smile when he takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

“Long day?” Her voice cracks, and he wonders how long she’s been here.

“I’m thinking of giving CADMUS a curfew. Evil plans should be executed between 9 and 5, and if they’re not finished at the end of the day, well, shenanigans resume tomorrow.”

“You stayed longer than everyone else.” It isn’t a question.

“I left at the same time as J’onn.” Undetectable booby-trap viruses don’t write themselves into the mainframe. “I wasn’t the last one in the building.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“I was in the last two.”

“Mm-hmm.”

He peers down at her, and she’s half asleep on him. “I would’ve come back sooner if I knew you were here. You should’ve texted, I didn’t-”

One eye cracking open, she frowns. Then she sits up and looks at him properly. “No, no, I- no. I wasn’t- you’re off saving the world. Go save the world. I’ll still be here.”

It’s like they both hear what she says at the same time, pausing as they look at each other. Winn bites his lip to try and hold back the grin, and they look away the same time. She says more than she ever did before, too. The woman he’s discovering is better than the woman she pretended to be, the woman she thought he’d fall in love with. 

Tucking herself back into his accepting arms, she plays with the hem of his button-up. “Can we forget-?”

“No.”

She jabs him in the ribs and he jumps, dislodging both of them.

“Woman-”

“ _Man_ ,” she says, impatiently trying to get comfy again. “You’re such a drama queen.”

“I know you don’t _understand_ ‘ticklish’, but it’s powerful.”

“Yes, I can see that.”

As they’re wriggling around, Winn’s cell digs into his thigh. Lyra’s as good as settled but he sits bolt upright, ignoring her protests as he struggles to pull his cell out of his pocket. How did he forget?

It’s been a long day, but still. How?

“Winn, what-?”

Pulling up his gallery, he clicks on the most recent photo he took and shove it in Lyra’s face. “Get excited with me. _Please_ get excited with me.”

Her jaw drops. “Is that real?”

“Yeah.”

It’s a selfie- with Superman. Actual Superman. J’onn tried to insist Winn delete it until he started explaining all the levels of security he’d put on his cell one slow afternoon at CatCo, at which point J’onn waved him off and said it was fine like it wasn’t at all.

“How?”

“We were working with him today,” Winn says, proud.

Lyra takes the cell, zooming in. “Wow.”

“Right?”

“He’s hot.”

“Oh, yeah.”

There’s something in her eyes and Winn can’t quite read it, taking the cell back. He tosses it at the coffee table.

“I heard about him on Starhaven.”

She doesn’t talk so much about home. “Yeah?"

“My parents were dying. There was this rumour… a Kryptonian on Earth, people said. He lives there. That’s why me and my brother, after my parents… it made sense.”

He waits until she sends a tired smile his way to pull her back in, but she rearranges herself entirely, legs across his lap and curled up into his chest. Her blanket covers both of them.

“So, you like Superman?”

“I think I have a crush on him.” Winn never thought too much about his sexuality- being a theatre kid seemed to give him a free pass to like who he liked, no questions asked until he dated girls- and Clark Kent is the most attractive man in whatever room he’s in. “And he’s a superhero, yadda yadda…”

“Good to know you admire his heroism so much.”

“Oh, I do.”

She grins. “A little advice; if you cheat on me with him, make sure I’ve not broken into your apartment before you agree to meet him here.”

“Cheating is such an ugly word. We’d have an _affair_ ,” he says, and they’re both smiling when he kisses her. “Anyway, affairs aside- bed?”

“Yeah.” About to shuffle off him, she squeaks when he scoops her up in his arm and stands straight up.

He laughs at her shock, sidestepping the coffee table. “Surprise! I’m a nerd with a gym membership.”

“Oh, my hero,” she swoons, hand thrown over her forehead dramatically.

“Cheeky.”

“Very.”

“…I could drop you.”

“You wouldn’t dare. Hey, no- _Winn_ -!”

**Author's Note:**

> okey I know ppl might not think this should be in my ‘superfriends’ thing but honestly Winn and Lyra discovering each other as friends after everything just seemed right to me, even if it is all wrapped up in romance  
> also: Winn is totally that strong, have you seen Jeremy Jordan pick people up?? dude’s got guns


End file.
